


【德哈】分手

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 其实他们也都清楚，他们之间的裂痕没有消失，只是在爱情的蒙蔽下一时之间藏了起来，他们可以刻意避免去看到它，但它就是存在，确实存在，在很明显的地方。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【德哈】分手

早晨的阳光温柔地打在白色被单，一些褶皱拦住光，以阴影取代。  
哈利眼睛感到一阵刺痛，眯了好几次眼睛才睁开。眼前的光景朦胧，空气中飘散着淡淡的柑橘的清香，手摸向床头柜才记起这不是在自己家，他还有些口渴，他只记得昨晚说了很多话——自己应该是歇斯底里的吧，不然现在喉咙怎么又梗得生疼呢？甚至疼得他鼻酸，疼得眼角泛起了眼泪。  
撑着自己直起身子，他坐在一张单人床上，眯着眼睛环顾四周，是不熟悉的置景。他想起来，自己在德拉科的新公寓。  
床边没有床头柜，只有一张办公桌，上面堆着一些文件，估摸是患者档案之类的，还有一个相框。床尾那头的墙上空空荡荡的，转头看向床的另一侧，是一扇几乎占据整面墙的落地窗，通着一个阳台，没有关严的窗扇溜进来了一些风，摇曳着窗帘的裙摆。  
他下了床，身上是昨晚跑来德拉科家里时随意穿着的衣服，甚至扣错了衬衣的扣子——“随便吧。”然后放任它们错下去。  
拿起相框，是德拉科和他父母的合照，他浅浅地微笑着，就像哈利第一次见到他的那样。

“我叫马尔福，德拉科马尔福。”金发的少年浅笑着伸出了手，“初次见面。”  
“我叫哈利，哈利波特。”黑发的少年嘴角向上拉出了微笑的弧度，伸手握住了面前的手，“我的荣幸。”

他们的恋爱是顺风顺水的，一切都是自然而然，一切都是刚刚好。  
就连分手也是刚刚好。  
各自的工作都步入正轨，聚少离多成了常态，被忽略的被忘记的被遗落的被错过的，堆砌起来，这段恋爱自然而然地走向终结。  
刚刚好，他们很习惯不给对方安排时间的日程，这让他们失掉了生命中少了一个人的实感；刚刚好，足够多的工作能让他们麻痹从一段感情中抽离的痛苦；刚刚好，他们都知道要在职场透支掉自己的体力，用以避免突然肆虐的思念。  
也是刚刚好，他们生命中除了工作只剩彼此，所以在他们终于到了手头无事可做的时候，又不可避免地想起了对方——他们从未从彼此的脑海里挥去。故意压抑的情感宛如泄洪，他们在离开了彼此的现在贪恋两人如胶似漆的曾经，一个来挽留，另一个也渴望，于是他们又自然而然地重归于好，品尝失而复得的美好。  
其实他们也都清楚，他们之间的裂痕没有消失，只是在爱情的蒙蔽下一时之间藏了起来，他们可以刻意避免去看到它，但它就是存在，确实存在，在很明显的地方。

“我们…哈利。”德拉科的声音从手机听筒传来，他叹息了一声，“我们都明白，我们…”  
“我不明白。”哈利听起来很平静，“这些你只能在电话里说吗？……我现在去找…”  
“我搬家了。”德拉科简短地一句打断了哈利。  
“……”哈利突然觉得无助，“我甚至…甚至不知道你搬家了。”他明显地哽咽了，“我不是个合格的恋人，是吗？”  
“你很好，只是……”德拉科像是在斟酌着用词，“只是我们太相似了，我们都太忙碌了。”  
“忙碌到我…忽略了你。”哈利本想说“失去了你”，但他不想太快给他们的感情画上句号。  
“不只是你…是我们彼此。”

哈利不记得德拉科还说了什么，也不记得自己还说了什么，他只记得自己喝了很多酒，再一个一个打给他们的朋友，求他们告诉自己德拉科的新住址。  
“我是不是太卑微了？”哈利在打给德拉科最要好的朋友时，终于崩溃，他无声地淌着泪问出口。  
“波特，其实这样对你们都好。”朋友见电话那头没有回音，接着说了下去：“德拉科嘱咐我们，不让我们告诉你他的住址，他说怕他见到你还是会带着你重蹈覆辙，那样对你…只会伤得更深。”  
“我不在乎…”哈利嗫嚅着，然后近乎嘶吼地重复了一遍：“我不在乎！他凭什么擅自决定？这不是…这不是两个人之间的事情吗……”他声音越来越小，失了底气。  
“你还是…自己去跟他说清楚吧，地址我会告诉你的。”朋友似乎被哈利的状态吓到了，他印象里的哈利一直是在德拉科身边笑眯眯地看着德拉科的模样，“别再互相伤害得更深了，放过自己，波特…你们两个都是。”他也想起了德拉科看着哈利的样子，是他们从未见过的温柔。  
挂断电话，哈利很快收到了写有地址的简讯，他把瓶子里剩下的酒尽数灌下肚，勉强穿上能出门的衣服，跑出了家门。

收回记忆，哈利的指尖触在相框玻璃上，描摹着恋人的轮廓，他和德拉科正在一个屋檐下，却恰好如同他的指尖和相片里的人被透明的玻璃给隔开一般，渴望，可望，但无法触碰，但不可及。  
放下相框，他暗自想着，这个新公寓里——他不大想承认这个没有自己一点痕迹，仿佛自己从未出现在他生命过的地方是他的家，大概是不会再有自己的照片了吧。

走出房间，他看到德拉科坐在沙发上看着书，一时之间竟不知道该如何向他打招呼，就那样僵在了原地。  
“去洗漱吧。”德拉科听到了动静，回头看了一眼径直开了口，“在你右手边。”  
哈利沉默着走去盥洗室，镜子下面的置物台上放着他的眼镜，镜片一尘不染，想是德拉科替他清洗过了。旁边放着两个挨在一起的杯子，里面的牙刷却是各在一方，哈利轻轻地吸了一口气，然后重重地叹了出来。他拿起淡红色的那支——他喜欢红色系的东西，他也知道德拉科知道。很快地洗漱完戴上了眼镜，看到镜子里红肿着双眼，嘴唇有些干燥和发白的自己，他低着头走出了盥洗室。  
“我…我走了。”干涩的喉咙险些破了音，哈利咳了两声做掩饰。  
“喝杯咖啡再走吧。”他看到德拉科手里拿着一个咖啡壶，站在厨房背对着他。

厨房设计成开放式，餐桌设计成吧台，这是他们一起缩在沙发上分享同一床毯子时，哈利靠在德拉科的肩头听德拉科说过的他理想的家的样子，现在这样的装修出现在新公寓，哈利觉得有些有些讽刺，也许那时他理想的生活里还包括有自己吗？  
穿过客厅时瞟到德拉科随手放在沙发上的书——医学文献一类的，他拉开吧台椅，坐得很局促，然后试图打破尴尬的沉默，“…很有你的风格。”  
“你昨晚…说过了。”德拉科端过来一杯咖啡，“两颗糖一份奶，温热，一如既…往。”最后一个音节的局促和犹豫暴露了德拉科是沿着习惯脱口而出了这句“一如既往”。  
“…谢谢。”哈利察觉到了，但对于他们来说不该那么重要了，不过是一个没来得及改掉的习惯，他告诉自己，别再幻想。  
德拉科坐回了在哈利背后的沙发，哈利沉默地小口啜饮着，不想太快喝完，也不好喝太久，双手捧着咖啡杯，盯着咖啡里隐隐约约的自己的倒影。  
“喝不完就算了吧，放着就好。”伴随着书页响动，德拉科的声音划开了沉静。  
“……”哈利放下杯子，起身把椅子推回原位，“那我就不打扰了。”  
“我不是这个意…”德拉科也站了起来，欲言又止，“我送你去门口。”

从客厅到玄关，只要几秒的路程，他们却都觉得过得比一个世纪还长。  
哈利不动声色地大口呼吸着和德拉科在这个空间里共享着的空气，“慢一点吧，再慢一点”这样想着的他，却没有放慢脚步。  
走在哈利身后的德拉科看着他睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，翻起来的衬衣衣领，刚抬起想替他整理的手就又放下了，他想起自己已经主动放弃这个资格了。  
哈利看着门口摆放整齐的鞋，蹲下身解开了鞋带，穿上再认真地打上了鞋带的结，然后他转过身，在今天第一次直接地正面地看向比自己略微高一些的恋人，那头浅金色的头发，灰蓝色的眼瞳，接吻时会撞到的鼻尖，吻了自己无数次的嘴唇…——他心知肚明，走出身后这张门，他们的关系就不再有爱情联系，仅止步于昔日的恋人，这一切也都再也不属于他。

“你的扣子，哈利。”德拉科看着他胸口错乱着顺序的纽扣。  
“随他们吧，错就错了。”哈利低头看着最上面多出来的一个扣眼，又抬头看着德拉科，“不可以吗？”  
“他们…不该把错误继续下去。”德拉科声音有些哑，“…你说呢？”  
“嗯，也是。”哈利犹豫着，低下头局促地缓缓解开错开的纽扣，指尖有些颤抖。  
德拉科沉默地站着，看着哈利开始走向正轨的一排纽扣，看着哈利解开一颗，就扣回正确的扣眼一颗，看着哈利的眼泪落在了手背上。  
“太多了…我怕我解不完……”哈利的声音很是颤抖。  
“…”德拉科皱了皱眉，掩饰了一下哽咽，“总是会有个头的。”  
哈利也不做声了，只是吸着鼻子扣着扣子。  
到了最后一颗，哈利却是怎么也解不开了，或许是眼泪流到了指尖太滑了，或许是他的手太抖了。  
“该死…该死的…！操……”哈利低头骂着，扣子划到指尖发红也没能解开。  
德拉科看着发红的手指心里发疼，犹豫着往前迈了一步，“要不我……”

啪——

是那颗扣子被拽断了线的声音。  
“……”哈利停止了抽泣，手里还攥着衣角僵在原地，只是看着弹落在德拉科身后地板上的扣子，然后一滴眼泪从左眼眼眶落下，滑到下巴，滴落，擦过手背，掉在了地上。  
他低下了头，像做错了事的孩子，盯着衬衣失去了扣子的地方，线头还留着，但扣眼只能空着了。  
德拉科准备回头去捡，哈利拽住了他。  
“算了…算了吧。”他放过了自己的衣角，另一只手胡乱地抹了一把眼泪。  
“哈利…”  
“我没事，德拉科。”哈利努力地微笑，像他们第一次见面那样。  
他拉着德拉科，示意他低头，然后在他的唇角印下一吻，“我出门啦。”像他们曾经做过的那样，只是哈利再也不会回来了。

德拉科看着空空荡荡的玄关，十秒前这里还站着他的挚爱，现在他只留下了一颗扣子，一滴眼泪，和最后的最后的一个吻。  
他转身捡起那颗扣子，攥在手心走到餐桌旁，放在了还剩着半杯咖啡的杯子边。他端起那杯咖啡，对着杯口还留着一点咖啡渍的位置抿了一口，然后一饮而尽。放下杯子，拿起沙发上那本书走进房间，被哈利睡乱的床还是乱着的原样，他停在落地窗边，翻开书的封底，拿出了夹在里面藏着的照片——黑发男孩无忧无虑的笑着，身边是温柔看着他的金发男孩，他们手拉着手。

哈利回到家时已经没有一点力气了，他蹬掉鞋，只想径直走进房间好好地睡一觉，不去想任何事。  
走过客厅看到自己摔碎的酒瓶碎片和扔了一地的照片，他逃跑似的进了房间，脱掉身上的衣物换上睡衣，拉开被子扑进床，然后哈利的眼泪就不受控地流下来了，他的床单上满满的都是德拉科曾经留宿时留下的古龙水味。哈利放弃了挣扎，他把脸埋进德拉科睡过的枕头，任凭回忆如潮水般袭来，“……德拉科。”哈利抱紧了被子，缩成了一团。

“我们家里会有一扇大的落地窗，因为我知道你喜欢阳光。哈利，你说呢？”  
德拉科转头看着靠在自己肩膀上的哈利，哈利已经睡着了，脸上带着很幸福的微笑。

Fin.


End file.
